The invention relates to an electric socket contact to be connected with a pin contact, which can be manufactured from a strip or sheet of conductive material by means of press or forming machine.
In general, it is desirable to make electric socket contact so as to protect a contact spring section including two resilient arms which are used to connect a pin contact element from surroundings. To this end, usually, the contact spring section is surrounded by three sides, that is, the opposing side walls and an upper wall which can be formed by bending the strip. According to this type of a conventional socket contact, the back side of the contact spring section is not completely surrounded by the side walls, and therefore it is a disadvantage that the pin contact element is frequently inserted between the back of the contact spring section and a wall of the casing.